You Get What You Need
by YuMeNaRaSuMeTa
Summary: Bueno me gusta esta pareja y me parece que no le dieron una oportindad en la serie. Aviso tambien que en esta historia no habra seguimiento de casos clinicos la razon soy demasiado holgazana para investigar las enfermedades mas raras del mundo, los signos clinicos, el cuadro clinico, las lesiones micro y macro, el diagnostico diferencial y el definitivo, asi que espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Acto 1

Era una fin de semana normal para cualquier persona, solo holgazanear y haraganear y por supuesto esto también incluye a los doctores del hospital Plaisboroo que habían trabajado tanto toda la semana, maldición incluso Foreman estaba en su sala de estar con solo unos bóxer y una cerveza en la mano mirando algún juego de basquetbol o lo que sea que este haciendo y ahí estaba ella Chi Parks, haciendo doble turno en la clínica y no es porque le encantaba estar rodeada de gente enferma, niños llorando y ancianos quejarse, no , tampoco le maravillaba los líquidos que el cuerpo humano era capaz de excretar como el vomito que ahora estaba ya seco en sus zapatos, no malentiendan le gusta lo que hace ser doctor y salvar vidas y todo eso, pero después de 30 hrs sin poder dormir el panorama comenzaba a exasperarla y cansarla, además los casos no eran tan interesantes desde que House no estaba por ahí ( no muerto porque no me lo creo ni por un minuto ) Chase se había ido hace casi un año a Chicago algo sobre expandir sus horizontes, Taub volvió a hacer cirugías plásticas dentro del hospital, Adams era la única que podía verse por ahí de vez en cuando incluso charlaban un poco ( no eran las mejores amigas, pero de cierto modos se sentían cerca una de la otra). Foreman por su parte trataba de traer nuevos casos e interesantes así que Taub estaba obligado a presentarse, pero estos acontecimientos no eran muy seguidos el constante papeleo, juntas y supervisiones que Foreman tenia que hacer para el hospital no le dejaba el tiempo suficiente para ayudar con los casos, siendo ahí el único que se asemejaba a House (aunque el no lo quisiera reconocer) era el, el que llevaba la batuta en cada caso, además el papeleo extra que esos casos traían no lo dejaba con querer mas retos médicos., así que poco a poco el equipo se estaba disipando y ahora ella estaba atorada en la clínica y encima con doble turno que en estos momentos era lo que le ayudaba a pagar la renta y aunque se pueda escuchar muy frívolo era lo único que le venia importando desde hace un tiempo …. el dinero. Ya tenia mas de 3 meses viviendo sola en un horrible departamento, que cuando tomaba un baño el calentador se averiaba, había goteras en los lavabos y que venia incluido con un vecino pervertido, si se están preguntando porque no pudo conseguir un lugar mejor siendo doctora, bueno los gastos extras como comida, agua, gas, electricidad y un préstamo estudiantil que sus padres se negaron seguir pagando son unas buenas explicaciones a su decisión.

Y en esos momentos lo único que Chi Parks quería era recostarse en su cama y cerrar los ojos hasta el próximo mileno, aun le faltaban un par de horas y encima de eso era víspera de Halloween así que el trabajo era mas pesado de lo habitual, siempre había idiotas tratando de hacer estupideces en esa época del año, junto con la víspera de año nuevo y el día del trabajo, Parks evitaba a toda costa la clínica o al menos estar bien descansada para esos días. Lamentablemente para ella tuvo que encargarse de algunos post-operatorios la noche anterior y el descanso que tuvo fueron solo unas pocas horas, lo suficiente para ir a casa tomar un baño, dormir un poco y regresar al hospital a seguir con su noble profesión. Al fin tenia en sus manos la ultima historia clínica, había despachado a su ultimo paciente hace 15 min un chico de 17 años ebrio hasta la coronilla quien decidió festejar Halloween temprano este año, saltando en su bicicleta sobre un auto, obviamente combinado con el alcohol no resulto nada bien, nada mas se necesitaba mirar su brazo para saberlo.

Estaba lista para irse a casa sus pasos dirigiéndose al pasillo para tomar el ascensor, cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo a Foreman caminando con alguien a su lado, esto es raro pensó se supone que el debería estar en casa y este estaba caminando o mas bien despidiéndose con un apretón de manos y una sonrisa complacida con esa persona, cuando Parks giro la cabeza mas por pura curiosidad se llevo la sorpresa de su vida era Chase, Robert Chase, había vuelto y en su rostro se dibujo una gran sonrisa estaba a punto de ir con el y darle la bienvenida y tal vez invitarlo a comer algo, su agotamiento se había desvanecido, pero de repente vio como Adams aparecía y este le sonreía y ella lo supo, supo que el nunca iba a sonreír de esa manera por ella, era un cuadro perfecto esos dos, no., pensó ella eran la pareja perfecta, desde el principio esos dos se atraían y seria un crimen interponerse en ese encantador cuadro de perfección, así que abandono su idea de ir con el, afortunadamente para ella ninguno de los dos se habían dado cuenta de que alguien los observaba, subió de prisa al ascensor y espero que este hiciera su recorrido para ir a casa.

Después de una hora al fin llego al departamento que llamaba hogar el maldito autobús se había retrasado ( tuvo que vender su auto para poder pagar el anticipo del departamento) eran las 8 de la noche y gracias a dios mañana era domingo y por suerte o mera coincidencia no tendría que ir al hospital hasta el lunes, Foreman le había asignado los domingos como día de descanso pero mañana era Halloween así que estaba segura que la llamarían a su localizador, aun así se animo un poco y decidió tomar un baño la mitad de este fría por supuesto y después directo a la cama, no sin antes recordar la escena de Chase y Adams en su cabeza. Despertó un poco antes del mediodía solo porque su cuerpo le exigía a gruñidos alimento lo único que recordaba haber comido el día anterior fue un sándwich en el almuerzo, así que era normal que su cuerpo sintiera tal necesidad. Después de desayunar decidió arreglar un poco el lugar, no había tenido tiempo de estar en casa y la verdad es que ya estaba empezando a parecerse a un basurero y al ritmo de la música que pasaban en el radio y de The Cure con su Boys Dont Cry (NO tenia televisión no podía todavía darse el lujo) comenzó a limpiar el pequeño departamento. Entro al departamento después de haber sacado la basura y evadir al tipo pervertido que la miraba y tal vez se tocaba Parks no quiso bajar la mirada ese tipo tiene problemas pensó, miro su localizador que estaba en la mesa era el hospital, así que se puso en marcha de todos modos ya lo había visto venir.

Durante el trayecto hacia el hospital Chi recordó lo ocurrido ayer o mas bien a alguien, Chase había regresado al hospital? Por la sonrisa de Foreman y la cara de complacencia que tenia ella lo había pensado así, o era el deseo de ella de que el volviera lo que le hizo llegar a esa conclusión? Tal vez solo estaba en la ciudad y decidió pasar al hospital a saludar, pero Foreman debía estar en casa no en el hospital, maldición pensó de una cosa ella estaba segura al verlo regresaron sentimientos que estaban guardados bajo llave y debajo de un ladrillo con una etiqueta de solo amigos, desde el principio ella sabia que no tendría ninguna posibilidad con el, pero dada a su reputación en el hospital ( esa de que ya se había acostado con la mitad de las enfermeras) no estaba de mas tratar no? Además si no arriesgas no ganas cierto? Y ella lo supo, sabia muy bien que había perdido hace mucho tiempo así que se conformo con ser "La amiga" , Chase eran un adonis y era claro que estaba acostumbrado a salir con otro tipo de mujeres como Adams por ejemplo y ella fue una ilusa que se dejo llevar por su cara bonita y su encanto por dios hasta tuvo un sueño húmedo con el, pero no importa que tanto se reproche por sus acciones la verdad es que seguía sintiendo algo por el y la verdad es que Adams era mas apropiada para el, la verdad duele y mucho. Cuando llego a su destino el hospital era un caos, al parecer dos fraternidades rivales habían querido arreglar sus diferencias en una fiesta, era todo un espectáculo vampiros y hombres lobo esos eran los mas populares, un zombie por un lado y en el otro una momia con la nariz rota, la sangre había empapado sus vendas brujas, ángeles, esqueletos, calabazas incluso había un sapo con el brazo roto en fin era una caos total.

Había terminado con un paciente vestido de pirata y quería un respiro pero cuando terminaba con uno otro ya la estaba esperando malditas fiestas pensó Parks, tenia un terrible dolor de cabeza así que en que primer momento de calma que encontró decidió buscar alivio a su constante tamboreo, no se fijo en nada cuando entro a la sala de descanso lo único que quería era una aspirina o una lobotomía algo para matar el maldito dolor de cabeza tan sumida estaba en buscar el mugroso botiquín que no se esperaba un voz – estas bien?- esto la hizo dar un respingo y voltear al mismo tiempo hacia la dirección donde provenía la voz, y cual fue su sorpresa era Chase que estaba acostado o mas bien tirado por todo el sillón y que se había levantado un poco para ver que ocurría – Hola! Que estas haciendo aquí ¡?- fue lo único que pudo decir y sonaba como acusación genial pensó, Chase solo la miro con un ceja arqueada – Escondiéndome, o es que no te has dado cuenta de la locura que hay allá afuera, Parks estas bien? – Esta solo cabeceo un poco dándole a entender que lo había escuchado – No me refiero aquí en el hospital, que no estabas en Chicago? – bien que sutil eres Chi se reclamaba, Chase ya estaba sentado en el sillón para ese entonces – Vaya! Y yo que pensé que me habías extrañado me has herido profundamente - lo dijo en tono juguetón y con una mano en el corazón, al menos no había perdido su sentido del humor pensó la muchacha, - si se supone que Chicago era mi salvación pero, resulta que ahí tampoco pude escapar de mis demonios- o mas bien de alguien pensó Chi, de seguro una mujer – Así que Foreman decidió volver a contratarte eso esta bien, es bueno, eres un excelente doctor y un cirujano con mucha experiencia - después de eso Chase estaba listo para irse – Chase?- y este se volteo hacia ella – Bienvenido – lo siguiente que paso ella no lo pudo evitar, porque en verdad no sabia que la había poseído de esa manera para ir a darle un abrazo a su colega y no a cualquier colega a Chase y se sintió tan bien y lo mas sorprendente es que este le regreso el abrazo algo sorprendido claro pero con gusto, se separaron y este le dio las gracias cuando estaba por salir se dio un poco la vuelta y le soltó una bomba – por cierto nos vemos mañana a las 9 en punto – Chi solo lo miraba curiosa y este le dijo con una sonrisa – que no lo sabes ? soy el nuevo jefe del departamentos de diagnósticos – y así se retiro dejando a la pobre muchacha con un embrollo de pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza, asombro, entendimiento un poco de vergüenza y entre toda esa maraña una voz en lo mas profundo de su cabeza le decía aléjate de el o terminaras herida y eso es lo que Chi Parks queridos míos iba a hacer.


	2. 2

Acto 2

Poco a poco el sol comenzaba a irradiar sus rayos sobre la ventana, ya estaba amaneciendo, era a mediados del mes de Noviembre y las mañanas ya comenzaban a sentirse frías, incluso había personas que empezaban a usar bufandas y abrigos mas gruesos, pero eso de nada importaba si estabas dentro de una habitación protegido del cruel frio de la mañana como cierta doctora estaba en estos momentos, Chi Park había estado trabajando con el papeleo del ultimo caso que el equipo había tenido. Sin embargo, los papeles ya habían sido olvidados hacia un buen rato y ahora la cabeza de Park descansaba sobre la mesa y su cabello estaba sobre dichos papeles, - Buenos días – se escucho una voz y un sutil olor a café, de inmediato levanto la cabeza y retiro algunos cabellos que tenia sobre la cara, maldición que no sea Chase pensó, pero al abrir los ojos encontró a Taub que le ofrecía una sonrisa y una taza humeante a lo que ella acepto de inmediato, - Pasaste toda la noche terminando el papeleo? – La chica solo tomo un sorbo del líquido negro y se sintió bien – Si, solo quería revisar que todo estuviera en orden - Taub solo la observo algo estaba mal usualmente hacer el papeleo de un caso era fastidioso pero no lleva mas de dos horas, no toda la noche, Park se veía cansada y no solo por el trabajo de la noche anterior, es decir todos estaban cansados , es mas parecía que Park no había dormido en días las bolsas debajo de sus ojos comenzaban a delatarla - Esta todo bien? Pareces cansada, es decir mas de lo normal- Taub solo la miraba expectante y paciente por una respuesta, oh no pensó la muchacha, Taub es demasiado bueno para estas cosas, como explicarle que no había podido dormir en dos semanas porque el cretino de su vecino quiso irrumpir en su departamento.

Había sido una noche cualquiera cuando Park escucho que alguien intentaba o estaba forzando la puerta, de inmediato se levanto de la cama asustada y fue a investigar no sin antes, pasar por la pequeña cocina y tomar un sartén para sentirse mas segura y poder defenderse (debo comprar un bate o algo), cuando se acerco a la puerta el forcejeo todavía estaba en marcha así que no queriendo abrir la puerta y encontrarse con el perpetrador, decidió encender la luz y en ese instante todo forcejeo se detuvo y por un momento silencio, Park estaba segura que incluso podía escuchar la respiración de la persona en cuestión, de repente escucho unos pasos y apretó mas el sartén en sus manos pero estos se dirigían a lo largo del pasillo y después escucho una puerta cerrarse, Chi no se había dado cuenta pero su frente tenia una capa fina de sudor, sudor frio y su cara estaba pálida como la leche, reconoció la distancia de su departamento con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, era el maldito pervertido! de inmediato tomo la mesa de la pequeña sala e hiso una barricada con ella y otras cosas que encontró para sentirse mas segura, la pobre muchacha no pudo dormir esa noche, ni las que le siguieron, a la mañana siguiente del incidente el pervertido que tenia de vecino la miraba fijamente mientras ella iba a la parada de autobús, Chi solo tiembla al recordar ese momento el desquiciado tenia una sonrisa casi imperceptible en su rostro.

Desde ese entonces Park a tratado de estar lo menos posible en el departamento y tomando siestas en el hospital o simplemente pasando la noche entera en este, nadie noto el cambio, es decir era normal para un doctor pasar todo su tiempo en el hospital, así que como explicarle todo eso a Taub sin que las alarmas suenen y quiera explicaciones que Chi no estaba segura de querer dar, como porque te fuiste de la casa de tus padres? Además no hay mucho que el pueda hacer no era justo arrástralo con sus problemas ya suficiente tiene el con su vida, maldición tenia que desviar la conversación de algún modo si no quería estar en una situación incomoda, Taub podía ser muy perspicaz no por nada House lo había contratado – Estoy bien, solo un poco cansada eso es todo, es solo cuestión de tiempo para tomar el ritmo, había olvidado lo absorbentes que pueden ser estos casos - Park solo rezaba para sus adentros que moridera el anzuelo – Esto tiene que ver con el regreso de cierto doctor ? – Que! pensó, esto había tomado un rumbo que ella no había planeado, maldición o Taub la conocía muy bien o ella era demasiado transparente, la verdad Taub era con el único que tenia o parecía tener una amistad o algo así, de todos sus colegas Taub era el que mas se asemejaba a ella, es decir no podía ir con Adams y contarle todos sus problemas apenas si se hablaban en los pasillos y que decir de Chase si quería alejarse de problemas no debía ir en esa dirección – De que hablas? – después de decir esto Taub solo la miro con una mirada que claramente decía "acaso crees que soy idiota" Chi solo dio un suspiro y dejo su taza sobre la mesa y se dedico a ordenar los papeles - Acaso soy tan obvia? – Taub solo sonrió – No, solo era una especulación por mi parte y tu la acabas de confirmar - y tomo un poco de su café, Park solo rodo los ojos debió haberlo sospechado – Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo, no te preocupes, es solo que desde que House no esta todo es muy aburrido en el hospital, así que comencé a observar mas detalladamente a las personas es impresionante lo que descubres de una persona cuando no se dan cuenta que están siendo observadas y tu has estado evitando a Chase, bueno al menos lo intentas- Park ya había terminado de ordenar los papeles y se dirigía a la salida, no le gustaba el rumbo que esta conversación estaba yendo – Apreciaría mucho que no se lo comentaras a nadie, por favor te lo compensare después te lo prometo – y con un asentamiento de cabeza por parte de Taub se dedico a ir hacia la oficina de Foreman para dejar los papeles y así poder ir a casa a cambiarse y ducharse aunque el pensar en solo tener que encontrarse con el cretino de su vecino la hiciera querer vomitar.

Al salir del hospital un viento frio soplo contra su rostro e hiso estragos con su cabello, lo he dejado crecer demasiado pensó la muchacha, ahora este le llegaba un poco mas arriba de los hombros, iba caminando hacia la parada de autobús cuando lo vio, era Chase se estaba despidiendo muy cariñosamente de una rubia despampanante mientras el trataba de bajarse del taxi donde venían, debía pasar desapercibida no quería hablar con el no ahora, acelero el paso pero era inevitable Chase ya la había visto -Buenos días – tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro, seguro la paso en grande anoche pensó Chi- Buenos días, debió ser una buena noche – dirigiendo la mirada hacia el taxi que estaba doblando la esquina - Lo fue – la sonrisa del doctor solo se agrando al recordar la noche anterior - Adonde vas, no me digas que apenas vas a casa? – Chi solo bajo la mirada como una niña pequeña y de inmediato la levanto al percatarse que estaba actuando como una – Si, tenia algunos casos pendientes en el hospital – Y tus padres? están de acuerdo con eso, recuerdo como son un poco estrictos no es así – si , si lo eran y no sabes cuanto pensó la chica – No creo que les importe dadas las circunstancias – a lo lejos se podía ver el autobús que la llevaba a casa – Debo irme, te veré después en el hospital - el chico solo se quedo mirándola confundido por la información que acababa de recibir y en un impulso irracional tomo el brazo de Park para que esta no se fuera – Que circunstancias? Park – Chi solo sintió que algo la detenía y se giro asombrada solo para encontrarse el rostro curioso de Chase, maldita sea si no le decía nada iba a perder el autobús – Maldición Chase, si debes saberlo ya no vivo con mis padres, ahora vivo sola y debes dejarme ir si no perderé el autobús – a lo que Chase hiso inmediatamente y mirando a la pequeña mujer correr y subir al autobús pensó, interesante que había pasado para que Chi Park decidiera vivir sola, oh Robert Chase era muchas cosas y ser curioso era una de ellas.

Después de verificar que era seguro y tras pasar media hora escondida en el estacionamiento, decido entrar al edificio donde se encontraba su departamento, giro la llave de la puerta y rápidamente entro en el lugar, solo venia a ducharse, comer algo y largarse de ahí, debía conseguir otro departamento ya no se sentía segura en ese lugar. Desgraciadamente el cansancio hiso su aparición, y al ver la tentadora cama no pudo resistirse, después de haber pasado la noche con la cabeza sobre una mesa se merecía un descanso apropiado si quería rendir en el trabajo, cuando despertó casi era hora de regresar al hospital, así que tomo un baño rápido y decidió que comería en la cafetería del hospital, cuando salía ya estaba oscureciendo maldita sea debía apurar el paso no debía haberse quedado dormida, esto no esta bien pensó el miedo se estaba apoderando de ella, en ese mismo instante sintió un empujón lo bastante fuerte para que su cara diera contra la pared, eso sirvió para desubicarla completamente el dolor que sintió fue espantoso todo su lado derecho palpitaba y se sentía caliente, tan concentrada estaba en el dolor que no se dio cuenta que estaba siendo arrastrada por el pasillo, esto activo sus alarmas, comenzó a gritar, patear y a forcejear, hasta que en un movimiento rápido por parte del hombre sintió su puño contra su mejilla, a lo que la dejo semiinconsciente y con una nariz sangrando, no no no no no puedes perder la conciencia Chi, no dejes que te lleve al interior de ese horrible departamento, en el momento en que dejo pasar el dolor, se dio cuenta que estaban en la puerta del departamento de ese asqueroso hombre y este tenia sus manos detrás de su espalda y la otra mano en su boca para evitar que gritara, ese fue el momento para entrar en pánico y así lo hiso, tenia que hacer algo y rápido, en ese segundo decidió juntar todas alas fuerzas que sabia que tenia y rezo para que funcionara, dio un gran pisotón al pie del cretino y no solo uno, fue otro y otro y otro, hasta que este retrocedió un poco y fue entonces que su agarre se debilito un poco y fue el momento perfecto para que Chi mordiera su asquerosa mano, la mordió tan fuerte que de esta salió un poco de sangre arrancándole un grito de dolor al imbécil y teniendo la oportunidad perfecta de liberarse de el y echarse a correr por el pasillo, adrenalina pura recorría su cuerpo, sus piernas parecían relámpagos nunca antes había corrido tan rápido en su vida y no lo volvería hacer si no salía de ahí, de repente pudo escuchar pasos detrás de ella la esta siguiendo, el muy maldito la seguía entonces vio las escaleras, las escaleras pensó si paso las escales podre vivir, cuando llego a ellas el hombre la alcanzo y esta vez quiso sujetarla por el brazo, pero Chi corría tan rápido que pudo zafarse de su agarre esto provoco que el hombre perdiera el equilibro y que cayera por las escaleras, Park ni siquiera se atrevió a voltear una vez afuera tampoco se atrevió a detenerse solo acelero el paso y corrió aun mas.

Por fin se detuvo cuando sus piernas ya no podían mas, estaba en un parque no lejos del edificio estaba jadeante y temblorosa, el lado derecho de su cara le dolía, su nariz sangraba y estaba segura que su labio estaba roto, tenia que tranquilizarse que hacer? que hacer? la policía? claro eso era lo mas lógico, el problema era que simplemente no podía moverse y eso era peligroso, todavía no estaba lejos al menos no tan lejos como a ella le gustaría, así que lo único que pensó en esos momentos fue su teléfono celular gracias a dios o por obra del destino su bolsa seguía con ella, excepto los anteojos pero no los necesitaba sus dedos se movieron por inercia y marco un numero, su numero, no el de Taub, no el de Adamas ni siquiera pensó en marcar a su familia, incluso Foreman habría sido una opción, todo lo que ella supo es que había marcado el numero de Robert Chase.


	3. Acto 3

Act 3

Blanco, todo lo que veía en ese lugar era color blanco, arriba en el techo la lámpara que daba luz al lugar era de color blanco, las cortinas eran blancas, el piso tenia una tono cremoso blancuzco, la cama donde estaba sentada tenia sabanas que en algún tiempo y espacio habían sido del mas puro blanco, incluso la persona que estaba ahora enfrente de ella estaba vestida con una bata blanca, Chi Park no recordaba mucho de cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar pero estaba segura que era un hospital por que si no tanto blanco?, es mas en esos momentos la pobre muchacha no recuerda muy bien su nombre y todo gracias a esos maravillosos analgésicos que corrían por su intravenosa hacia su torrente sanguíneo. Gracias a eso Park estaba mas calmada, el lado derecho del rostro ya no le dolía y su nariz se sentía como nueva y tal vez lo mas importante es que ahora estaba mas relajada y lista para tomar un merecido descanso y por dios que lo estaba esperando con ansia, la persona que estaba enfrente de ella dijo algo así como un alta y que no se mojara las suturas, pero a este tipo que le pasaba ella no era ninguna tonta había dicho lo mismo a cientos de pacientes, maldito imbécil, debió haber echo un gesto muy gracioso con su rostro porque sintió que alguien tomaba su mano y la obligaba a verlo a la cara Chase la miraba con preocupación y alivio curioso pensó la chica se ve gracioso y soltó una pequeña risilla, aaaa dios bendiga los calmantes.

Cuando Park soltó una risa tonta, Chase se dio cuenta que el medicamento ya había echo efecto en su opinión no debieron darle un calmante tan fuerte, pero la muchacha estaba tan alterada que no tuvo otra opción, además no estaban pidiendo su autorización por eso había insistido en ir al hospital donde los dos trabajaban ahí se sentía mas seguro y en control ser un paciente mas le ponía de muy mal humor. Cuando recibió la llamada de Park nunca se imagino que estaría en esta situación, al principio se sorprendió Park no era de las personas que hablaban a no ser por un paciente y como ya habían terminado el ultimo caso sintió curiosidad por el motivo de la llamada, al escucharla por el teléfono era obvio que algo estaba mal, tan alterada estaba que solo alcanzo a escuchar golpe, parque, vecino, para salir en su búsqueda y decirle que no se moviera ni un centímetro. En el momento que llego al lugar bajo del auto y la busco a toda prisa, la encontró cerca de los juegos infantiles debajo de una mesa del parque con sus rodillas en el pecho y acunándose de inmediato se acerco y cuando la vio en ese estado juro que algo en el pecho se le oprimía, al llamarla por su nombre pudo ver su rostro y lo que vio le corto la respiración, la cara de Park se veía magullada, su nariz ya había dejado de sangrar pero la inflamación estaba apareciendo, su labio aun tenia un hilo de sangre y que decir de su ropa su blusa estaba empapada de sangre y en el cuello tenia de esta pero seca.

En el momento que quiso tocarla para revisar sus heridas, la muchacha se asusto tanto que estaba lista para dar el golpe y correr, esta en shock pensó Chase, la tomo del rostro para que ella pudiera cerciorase de que era el y no otra persona y enseguida la tomo de los brazos y la llevo hacia el auto. Una vez en el vehículo Park no paraba de balbucear frenéticamente, también le pidió a Chase que no fueran al hospital Plaisbooro , el solo echo de que sus colegas y el personal se enterara de lo ocurrido le mortificaba demasiado, así que no queriendo alterarla mas hiso lo que le pidió y la llevo al hospital mas cercano. Cuando llegaron Chase no se alejo de ella ni un momento, nunca la había visto tan alterada, no fue hasta que ella diera su declaración a la policía que se entero de todo, el loco ese la había estado acechando por semanas quería tomar del cuello al sujeto y retorcérselo hasta que tuviera un tono azul pitufo en su rostro y después lo molería a golpes, de ninguna manera Park regresaría a ese maldito lugar, no podía entender como alguien era capas de hacer tal cosa y mucho menos a una chica como ella, que no se metía con nadie y trataba de hacer siempre lo correcto, sin dudarlo era conveniente que se quedara con el en su departamento, de todos modos ella no podía tomar ninguna decisión coherente en esos momentos, maravillosos calmantes.

A la mañana siguiente al despertar sintió un dolor en el lado derecho del rostro que hizo que volviera a cerrar los ojos por inercia y que hablar del cansancio extremo que sentía, no sabia si despertar o seguir durmiendo, el dolor era constante así que decidió abrir los ojos solo para encontrarse en una habitación que no era la suya, miro a su alrededor y tuvo que esforzarse no tenia los anteojos y buscarlos en la mesita de noche era inútil, miro alrededor una ventana con cortinas cerradas, las paredes pintadas con un bonito color azul y un techo blanco…. Esperen blanco? Y fue cuando comenzó a recordar todo el hospital, la bata, la policía, Chase, el parque y el horroroso evento que desencadeno todo eso, se toco el labio para cerciorarse y dolía y mucho, su cabeza comenzaba a tener esa amenazante pulsación de indicio de jaqueca, tenia la boca seca necesitaba agua, café, leche o mejor un whisky, se miro así misma y pudo notar que tenia la ropa con la que salió de casa, solo que estaba ensangrentada y no tenia zapatos puestos, necesitaba un baño, una aspirina y sus anteojos, tenia unos de repuestos pero estaban en el departamento igual que el resto de sus cosas. No sabia que hora era ni tampoco donde estaba, lo mas prudente era salir de la habitación eso era lo primero que debía hacer.

Cuando salió de la habitación pudo notar en el aire un olor a café recién echo y solo se dejo llevar por el pasillo hacia el lugar que el maravilloso aroma la guiaba, llego a una cocina espaciosa y pudo ver una sala grande con un televisor y una sala completa de tres piezas y debajo de la tele una bonita chimenea, se dio cuenta por las fotografías que esta era la casa de Chase, bien pensó al menos ya se donde me encuentro y se puso examinar las fotos tenia una curiosidad morbosa ( tenia que acercarse demasiado las fotografías a la cara no tenia anteojos) hacia ellas, en el momento que estaba en su tarea, Chase salía de la habitación continua para revisar a su paciente pero al parecer había calculado mal el tiempo en que ella despertaría, se veía cansada y pequeña y un poco desorientada al parecer, le parecía mu gracioso verla tratando de mirar las fotografías sin sus anteojos – Buenos días – le dijo en un tono ligero y a la vez cauteloso, no quería asustarla después de lo de ayer era normal que todavía estuviera afectada y tenia razón, Chi se sobresalto y casi deja caer lo que tenia en las manos, giro la cabeza tan rápido que Chase estaba seguro que se había lastimado el cuello – Chase! Hola –no sabia muy bien que decir, lo mas correcto seria un gracias no es así? Después de todo la había ayudado y ahora estaba en su casa – Te encuentras bien? Como esta tu labio? Déjame revisarte un poco – tomo a la muchacha del brazo y la guio hacia el sillón para que esta se sentara y el hizo lo mismo solo que el se sentó en la mesita que tenia para el café – Llame a Foreman para decirle que no iras a trabajar, pero no le he dado un motivo – le decía mientras examinaba su rostro – Puedes decirle lo que sucedió, es el director del hospital y debe saber porque me he ausentado – este solo asintió – Te duele algo? Necesitas alguna cosa?- Park ahora sentía una terrible jaqueca – Tienes una aspirina? Además necesito una ducha y una muda de ropa- Chase le sonrió y fue hacia su botiquín – Con la aspirina y la ducha te puedo ayudar, con respecto a la ropa tengo algo que puede servirte por el momento, no creo que sea conveniente que regreses a ese lugar – ni loca regresaría a ese lugar, bueno al menos no sola, después de tomarse la pastilla Chase le indico donde estaba el baño y le proporciono a algo de ropa.

En el momento que Chi entro a la regadera y el agua caliente toco su cuerpo, este se relajo inmediatamente, en verdad necesitaba esto no quería salir nunca de ese lugar, al terminar de secarse de ponerse la ropa que Chase le dio, lo que era unos bóxers y una camisa muy grande para ella, (la verdad había pensado que le iba a dar algo de sus compañías femeninas que se quedaban a pasar un buen rato con el) se encontró cara a cara con su reflejo en el espejo del baño y tuvo que acercarse para poder observarse mejor, noto su labio roto y morado junto con unas lindas suturas que estaban arriba de su ceja derecha y que hablar de ese lado este ya empezaba a tomar una tonalidad verde, ese momento fue como un golpe a la realidad y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas que empezaban a escapar. Chase estaba ocupado preparando el desayuno, Park se veía pequeña y su rostro comenzaba a tornarse de color normal de moretón, solo quería encontrar al tipo y estamparle la cara una y otra vez como el lo había echo con ella, ya se ocuparía de eso después en estos momentos Park debía comer, hablando de ella ya debía haber salido del baño, había escuchado cuando el agua dejo de correr hacia un rato, al acercarse a la puerta escucho un sonido – Park estas todo bien? – no recibió respuesta y eso lo preocupo un poco – Chi, voy a entrar de acuerdo? – en el momento que entro al baño Park estaba en el piso de este con sus manos en el rostro llorando, Chase sintió que su corazón daba un golpe de dolor al ver así a su amiga (porque Chi Park seguía siendo su amiga) se apresuro a rodearla con sus brazos, maldición debía haberlo sabido, solo era cuestión de tiempo ella se veía tan tranquila como siempre fue un estúpido al no darse cuenta, pero que podía decirle que valiera la pena en estos momentos?, no encontró nada, lo único que podía hacer era acercarla a el y tranquilizarla, Chi lloraba en sus brazos, ella abrazada a el y el masajeando suavemente en círculos su espalda y de vez en cuando depositando castos besos en el cabello de la muchacha.

Paso un largo rato hasta que Chi logro tranquilizarse un poco, estaba cansada parecía que el agotamiento de las ultimas semanas se habían acumulado de la noche a la mañana y la acción de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el dulce sueño reparador le parecía mas tentador a cada momento, incluso se había olvidado de Chase y el lugar donde se encontraba y como se encontraba, pero no por mucho tiempo – Chi…. Mojaste tus suturas- le dijo este al estar de cerca a su cabeza, maldición lo había olvidado, tendría que tratarlo para que no hubiera riesgo de infección, pero estaba tan cómoda que se negaba moverse, Chase continuaba masajeando su espalda y esto la dejaba en un estado de relajación maravilloso. Al ver que no tendría reacción de la chica y viendo el estado de sopor en el que se encontraba decidió ser lo mas practico posible, necesitaba secar y aplicar algo en su frente y ella debía comer algo, no estaba seguro cuando había sido la ultima vez que la chica había probado bocado, así que este la guio al comedor y le indico que comiera algo, por su parte Park no tenia mucha hambre pero comió solo para darle gusto a Chase, después de todo se había tomado la molestia de preparar la comida ( maldición que irónico, después de jurar que no se acercaría a el, ahora estaba desayunado con el) después del desayuno Robert Chase atendió con sumo cuidado a su paciente y aplico medicamento en sus heridas.

Park debía admitirlo se sentía mucho mejor, había comido y gracias a la ducha se sentía limpia y fresca y que decir del ataque de lagrimas que sufrió hace un rato, ahora debía descansar ya que su cuerpo lo exigía y el sopor regresaba gradualmente, pero debía hacer algo con su situación actual, no podía vivir con Chase se volvería loca ni aunque fuera un día mas, no la malentiendan Chase se estaba comportando de maravilla tierno y dispuesto a cualquier necesidad que ella expresara y Park se sentía muy bien maldición incluso la había llamado Chi! Era el Robert Chase que ella había soñado y ahí radicaba el problema, Chase se comportaba de esa forma porque debía hacerlo y si ella quería olvidarlo estar ahí con el y el comportándose de esa manera no le facilitaba nada las cosas, así que decidió que encontrar un lugar lo antes posible era su prioridad, pero en esos momentos el único lugar seguro en el que podía pensar era en la casa de sus padres, pero para regresar ahí significaba que debía estar dispuesta a lo que sus padres le pidieran y no estaba lista para vender su alma.

Chase había servido café para los dos y se sentó en la mesa junto a la muchacha, Park estaba callada y pensativa desde hacia un buen rato y Robert no se atrevía a interrumpir en sus asuntos, no le molestaba en absoluto a decir verdad se sentía muy cómodo estando así junto a ella y en ese ambiente, desde que llego de Chicago no había tenido tiempo de estar a solas y platicar con ella a excepción del día de halloween, ya no hablaban como antes y los únicos momentos en los que se veían era cuando trabajaban en un nuevo caso clínico, Adams le había comentado algo al respecto, algo asi como que Park estaba muy ocupada últimamente y ahora que lo pensaba mas detalladamente si Park no hubiera estado viviendo sola esto no habría pasado, porque estaba viviendo sola y lejos de su casa? Oh no, su familia debían notificarles sobre lo ocurrido y aunque estuvieran en una riña con su hija el bienestar de ella era lo mas importante no es así? –No crees que deberías avisar a tus padres? – Park se sorprendió un poco, no se había dado cuenta que Chase estaba sentado junto a ella y que era eso de avisar? A sus padres? Le estaba leyendo la mente o algo – NO!... es decir no creo que sea necesario, solo echarían mas sal a la herida, no tiene caso, de cualquier manera lo que en verdad me interesa es encontrar un nuevo lugar para vivir no sabes de alguien que necesite un compañero de cuarto? – eso es Chi desvía la conversación, Chase tomo un poco de su café, la miro por largo rato y cruzo los brazos, como ya les había comentado Chase era muchas cosas y ser curioso era una de ellas – Park que sucede contigo y tu familia? y la verdad, al menos dime porque estas viviendo sola – Maldito seas Chase pensó la muchacha , pero a quien quería engañar si el le hubiera preguntado antes ella se lo habría contado de todos modos, este le miraba con sus hermosos ojos azules con algo de preocupación en ellos, era su táctica perfecta su lindo rostro de adonis, ya que pensó la muchacha – Bien, la razón por la que estoy viviendo sola es por que no quiero tener un esposo todavía – Chase arqueo la ceja – Que? Vas a casarte? O van a casarte? – Park tomo la taza de café humeante que estaba frente a ella y se quedo viendo el liquido negro – Mis padres son muy tradicionales y esperan que me case según sus términos y al ver que no encontraba a alguien con sus expectativas, decidieron arreglar un matrimonio vía corea con unos familiares, al parecer tengo un primo segundo que podría aceptarme según las palabras de mi madre- Tomo un sorbo de su café y levanto la mirada hacia Chase – Como te puedes imaginar me rehusé y ellos estaban muy molestos como habrás deducido, pero la idea de casarme e irme a un país en el que nunca he estado no estaba en mis planes y aun no lo está, entonces si mis padres se enteran de esto seria la excusa perfecta para lavarme el cerebro y casarme dignamente como mi padre lo dijo con un coreano respetable – aaaaa decirlo se sentía tan bien pensó Park, era como quitarse un gran peso de encima por otro lado Chase estaba asombrado o mas bien aturdido, quien iba a pensar que su amiga, su joven amiga por cierto, estaba enfrentándose al matrimonio, la imagen de una Chi Park casada no le entraba en la cabeza y se sintió algo culpable por haberla presionado a decirle la verdad – Necesito un nuevo lugar para vivir Chase, no puedo regresar a es lugar y no puedo quedarme aquí – Chase la observaba – No estoy diciendo que no es un bonito lugar y en verdad estoy muy agradecida por todo en verdad lo estoy, pero no quiero ser una molestia y necesito mis cosas y mi espacio así como tu lo necesitas- eso era cierto al menos en parte, la verdad es que no quería ver a ninguna de las mujeres con las que el pasaba el rato, Chase estaba callado y pensativo – Park esto es lo que haremos, llamare a Foreman para explicarle toda la situación, descansaras un poco mas y en la tarde iremos por tus cosas no puedes andar sin anteojos y con solo unos bóxers y una camisa – Chi solo se sonrojo y esto hizo reír a Chase le pareció lindo por parte de la muchacha – te quedaras el tiempo que sea necesario y si así lo deseas puedes quedarte como mi compañera de departamento o buscar otras opciones eso depende de ti y escúchame bien porque te lo diré solo una vez Chi Park, no eres una molestia eres mi amiga y eres mas que bienvenida a quedarte el tiempo que desees – ya esta pensó Chi esto va a ser mi perdición como demonios paso de me alejare de Chase a vivir con Chase, bueno eso ya no importaba esto seria un dolor en el trasero y no quería admitirlo pero en esos momentos el plan de Chase tenia sentido.


	4. Acto 4

Acto 4

Era la época del año donde cada ser humano se contagia de la atmosfera alegre del lugar, todos tienen buenos deseos, piden paz en la tierra y por un breve momento en el tiempo son buenos con el prójimo y todo ese lio de sentimentalismos que solo aparecen cada vez que la navidad llega. En el momento en que las fiestas terminan, debemos prepararnos para un golpe de realidad, los Santa Clauses que veíamos en las calles y que tan cálidamente les sonreíamos al recibir un feliz navidad por parte de ellos, vuelven a ser esos hombres con barrigas peludas y barbas desaliñadas a los que no voltearías a ver ni por curiosidad, las luces de esas maravillosas tonalidades que hacían ver el lugar mágico y etéreo son apagadas y olvidadas ( para ahorrar mas en luz eléctrica claro esta) los adornos de navidad vuelven a sus frías cajas para ser arrinconados en un fúnebre descanso en el ático o el sótano, esperando con ansiedad ver la luz del día y que pase un año mas para poder respirar.

Pero queridos lectores nada se compara con la trágica historia del árbol de navidad y por favor ya de paso hay que añadir que se lleva toda la atención durante esta linda temporada, ese objeto que durante un tiempo es venerado, cuidado y decorado con el mas infinito cariño que hasta el perro mas consentido siente deseos de destruir, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que el trágico día llega y todo acaba con la fantasía, en el momento que los regalos ya no son de su jurisdicción el pobre ya no tiene nada que ofrecer, es en ese preciso momento en que el se convierte en una decoración mas de la época navideña. En definitiva las personas somos horribles unas no tanto, al menos solo hay un House en este mundo.

Al entrar al hospital Chi podía ver todas las decoraciones que por arte de magia habían invadido el edificio y sintió un escalofrió, había miles de cosas desde bastones de caramelo en la estación de enfermeras hasta muérdago en cada puerta, pasillo y baño del hospital y que decir del tremendo árbol de navidad que se lucia grande y maravilloso en plena entrada del recibidor. Es el primer día de trabajo y se encuentra en la villa de Santa, cuando Cuddy dirigía este lugar nunca se vio así, pensó Park., no sabia si era todo eso de la época navideña o el hecho de que tenia que dar explicaciones a sus compañeros de equipo lo que la tenia de ese humor, después de explicarle lo sucedido a Foreman este insistió en que debía tomarse un tiempo es mas todo el tiempo necesario según en las palabras del doctor, Chi estaba mas que dispuesta a tomarse un descanso se supone que nada mas seria una semana, pero esa semana se convirtieron en tres gracias a su entrometido compañero de vivienda temporal ( estaba convencida que debía irse de ahí ) para ser sinceros esas tres semanas habían sido una bendición, ya que toda alusión al evento que podía haber afectado su desempeño casi habían desaparecido de su rostro, excepto por unas marcas muy notorias de las suturas, para el alivio de Park, el cabello lo arreglaba y lo disimulaba bastante bien.

Lo que en verdad le mortificaba de sobre manera era encontrarse con Adams o Taub, en todo ese tiempo no había encontrado alguna excusa o mentira como prefieran llamarle sobre su usencia, lo único que ellos sabían es que se había tomado una licencia, ni Foreman o Chase les habían dicho la verdadera razón, cosa que Chi pensó que era algo estúpido dado la reputación de esos dos para sacar conclusiones eso solo le hecho leña al fuego, Taub había intentado por todas las maneras posibles de sacar un poco de información, apuestas, sobornos incluso espionaje, pero después de un rato desistió al ver que era demasiado trabajo y combinado con las niñas resulto ser una tarea demasiado laboriosa.

Hacia tres semanas que se había ido de ese horrible departamento, regreso por sus cosas, pago lo que debía pagar a la casera y se dedico a remover sus pertenencias del edificio. Fue tortuoso caminar por ese pasillo y cuando miraba las escales sentía un nudo en la garganta y ganas de vomitar al mismo tiempo, su corazón latía con fuerza y cada sonido la ponía alerta, por suerte Chase estaba con ella, estaba segura que si el no hubiera estado ahí habría corrido o brincado por la ventana, para su sorpresa Chase era muy comprensivo, no podía evitar mirar a la puerta esperando que el hombre entrara y terminara su trabajo, Robert desviaba esos pensamientos con pequeñas platicas respecto a la mudanza y distrayéndola con alguna caja. Al terminar la tarde todo lo que tenia Park estaba ya en cajas o bolsas listos para el viaje, gracias a dios todo entro en el auto de Chase así no tendrían que regresar por cosas que quedaran olvidadas, sin mirar atrás arrancaron el auto y se alejaron.

Vivir con Chase era toda una experiencia, Park estaba segura que si no hubiera tenido ese conflicto sentimental ese de que debía mantener manos y ojos alejados de Chase lo hubiera disfrutado al máximo. Chase se portaba maravilloso con ella creando distracciones, cocinando todos los días y brindándole el espacio necesario, era en verdad el perfecto caballero cualquier mujer se sentiría afortunada con tales atenciones, a Chi solo le provocaba querer encerrarse en su habitación hasta que el tuviera que ir al trabajo, no soportaba ser tratada con tanta delicadeza, nunca antes lo había hecho al menos nunca antes había tenido una razón para hacerlo y Chi no quería que la culpa o la lastima fuera una razón, el Chase que ella conocía era directo sin rodeos bastante alejado de esta versión, pero debía admitir que con cada gesto de amabilidad el ladrillo estaba comenzando a partirse un poco por los lados.

Cuando estuvo dentro del hospital decidió que lo primero y lo mas prudente fue ir a la oficina de Foreman, no había hablado con el desde el día que le informo lo sucedido y todo ocurrió vía telefónica. Al llegar a la oficina de Foreman este estaba ocupado con una llamada y le hiso un gesto para que ella tomara asiento, no paso mucho tiempo para que terminara y pusiera total atención a su joven empleada, Park se veía cansada y el recuerdo de la mala experiencia se había desvanecido casi por completo de su rostro, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue que parecía que los años de repente se habían acumulado y eso se podía notar en especial en sus ojos, para ser sincero nunca le había puesto especial atención a la joven doctora, incluso en los momentos en los que trabajaban juntos en un caso clínico, no era necesario tanto escrutinio por su parte, pero había algo en Chi Park que siempre había notado y esos eran sus ojos tenían una chispa de picardía y se podía ver en ellos mucha determinación y convicción ( debía tenerla para haber golpeado a House en la espalda ) por el momento la mujer que estaba sentada enfrente de el carecía de esa virtudes – Me da gusto tenerte de vuelta Park., bienvenida – le dijo este de forma sincera – Gracias, me da gusto estar de vuelta, solo pasaba a informarte que estoy lista para trabajar - Park estaba ansiosa por que todo esto terminase no le gustaba la forma que Foreman la miraba era una mescla de lastima y compasión – Muy bien que te parece comenzar en la clínica estamos algo cortos de personal, por ahora no hay ningún caso para el equipo así que puedes tomarlo con calma - Chi asintió con la cabeza y enseguida se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de llegar a la puerta escucho la voz de su jefe – Park, contamos con excelentes especialistas para el evento que sufriste, no dudes en pedir ayuda si lo llegaras a necesitar - Park articulo un gracias y salió de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo.

El día había transcurrido con relativa calma, comprendía por que estaban cortos de personal, la influenza estacional era lo que predominaba y todos se contagiaban rápidamente, a parte de eso algunos accidentes por decoraciones, al parecer los renos de plástico eran mas peligroso que los de verdad, Chi sospechaba que esto solo iba a empeorar acercándose el día de navidad, ahora que lo pensaba Chase no había puesto ni un mísero articulo de decoración en el departamento, la única forma que ella se había dado cuenta de que era navidad fue por las noticias o tan solo debía echar un vistazo a la ventana para ver todas las decoraciones que lo vecinos arreglaban en la fachada de sus casas, Chi no extrañaba la navidad pero sentía una curiosidad por ella, en casa no se celebraba, es decir., no es una fiesta muy asiática el año nuevo era otra cosa con fuegos artificiales y todo, pero la navidad solo la experimentaba a través de la escuela o compañeros de trabajo, aun así su madre decoraba la puerta con una corona de navidad con moños rojos, arándanos y muérdago, en el día de navidad la familia cenaba e incluso bebían un poco, no habían regalo ni dulces todo eso que despierta la alegría desmesurada de un niño y de ves en cuando la de algún adulto, no era milagro en la calle 34 pero no estaba tan mal, se pregunto si Chase había tenido la experiencia completa con arbolito y todo.

Al llegar al departamento Chase no estaba en el, tal vez hubo alguna cirugía o algo, no estaba tan cansada como había esperado estarlo, después de no trabajar por casi un mes pensó que seria difícil volver al trabajo. Decidió que para que el tiempo pasara más rápido ella cocinaría, en todo este tiempo que tenia viviendo con Chase el era el que se encargaba de las cosas del lugar y siempre le tocaba cocinar, cuando ella se ofrecía a ayudar este no la dejaba hacerlo y eso la hacia sentir un estorbo y una inútil, esta vez no pediría permiso, necesitaba sentir que esta retribuyendo y eso era cocinando ya después trabajaría en lo demás.

Chase llego cansado después de una cirugía de emergencia, en el momento que entro llego a su nariz un olor delicioso, que hizo que su estomago gruñera en reproche por no haber tenido alimento en todo el día, llego a la cocina guiado por el aroma y se sorprendió al ver a Park sacando del horno lo que parecía ser una lasaña, Chi se dio cuenta de su presencia - Espero que te guste la lasaña es una de las pocas cosas que se hacer y puedo alardear de ello – todo estaba listo para servir y comenzar, la ensalada, el pan de ajo y dos platos en la mesa, Park no espero ninguna respuesta puesto que ya estaba sirviendo las porciones en cada plato – Sabes, no tenias que hacerlo, podíamos haber ordenado pizza – al ver la cara de indignación que estaba apareciendo en la muchacha decidió arreglarlo de inmediato – Esto se ve muy bien, Park muchas gracias – Chi solo bufo un poco estaba comenzando a ponerse de mal humor, no era necesario tanta adulación – Chase solo es lasaña, quería hacer algo para retribuirte todas esas veces que has cocinado para las dos y si no te gusta entonces podemos pedir esa pizza – muy bien pensó Chase era el momento para quedarse callado, no quería pelear por quien cocinaba, estaba cansado, se quito la chaqueta y se sentó a la mesa para tomar un trozo de la lasaña, estaba buena y mucho - ¿Cómo fue en tu primer día?– Park le relato a grandes rasgos como fue el trabajo en la clínica - ¿trabajaste en la clínica? Le dije a Foreman que era mejor para ti si trabajabas en el laboratorio – esto sorprendió a la muchacha tanto que dejo de comer - ¿Que tu que? Porque tengo que ir al laboratorio Chase – que estaba pasando aquí?, que demonios estaba ocurriendo, quien le dijo a Chase que tenia que decidir sobre su trabajo, sabia que no debía molestarse, pero ya no aguantaba mas el modo en que estaba siendo tratada – Creí que seria mejor, si estabas en un ambiente mas tranquilo Park - ahí va otra vez, es que no entendía que ella podía soportarlo, el Chase que ella conocía la había lanzado directo a la jaula de los leones – Chase no necesito que decidas estas cosas por mi, si no te has dado cuenta puedo decidir donde estar y donde trabajar yo sola, ni tu ni Foreman deben meter sus narices – y con esto se levanto furiosa hacia el lugar que era su habitación dando un gran portazo cuando cerro la puerta.

Robert Chase solo se quedo ahí, tratando de procesar lo que había pasado hace solo unos segundos, no entendía cual era el problema de Park, el solo trataba de hacer lo correcto y ahí va ella comportándose como una adolecente a la que se le prohíbe ir a una fiesta, solo le tomo un segundo para levantarse e ir hacia la habitación de Park estaba cansado y quería terminar con esto de una buena vez – Park! Cual es tu problema? – eso fue demasiado pensó, no había sido su intención sonar tan molesto, la puerta se abrió y del otro lado se podía ver a una Chi Park muy molesta – en verdad quieres saber cual es mi problema?- le dijo esta ya sin poderse contener mas – tu! Eres tu Robert Chase! No necesito que me trates como una niña o como una desvalida, se arreglármelas yo sola, lo hice cuando te fuiste y lo puedo volver hacer sin tu ayuda! –Chase se sintió ofendido – No tendría que tratarte como una niña si no te comportaras como una, lo único que hice fue darle una sugerencia a Foreman, si querías decir algo solamente tenias que hacerlo – Chi lo miro y dejo salir un suspiro de frustración – No es solo eso Chase, es todo lo demás, no se si te has dado cuenta pero has estado tratándome diferente y no esta bien, se siente horrible, es como si yo hubiera hecho algo malo – eso le sorprendió al joven doctor, se quedaron los dos ahí en el portal de la puerta de la habitación de Park, sin decir palabra alguna – Sabia que no debía quedarme - le dijo la muchacha - A que te refieres con que te trato diferente? Park ? - como explicarle, sin que ella se expusiera al mismo tiempo – Bueno … - que hacer?, ella y su gran boca maldita sea – Lo siento – dijo Chase – creo que… bueno creo que no quería que pasaras lo mismo que yo Chi, recuerdas aquel ataque en el hospital, en el que me hirieron con un cuchillo? – que si lo recordaba dice el, ella estaba echa una mar de nervios y lagrimas - es bastante difícil volver a ser el mismo de antes y se que eres demasiado terca, incluso para decir algo que te incomode, solo quería que lo tomaras con mas calma sabes - demonios, pensó la muchacha porque tenia que ser increíblemente guapo, no podía seguir molesta con el, además estaba segura que lo que le acababa de decir era de verdad – Chase gra…- Chase no la dejo continuar – no crees que ya deberíamos llamarnos por nuestros nombres? Es decir si quieres quedarte todavía – Chi se sorprendió, después de todo el quería que ella se quedara? Bueno, creo que podía estar aquí un tiempo mas – De acuerdo Robert – con todo esto solucionado decidieron terminar la cena.

Después de que la cena terminara, Park se encargo de limpiar la cocina mientras Chase se daba un baño, cuando Robert termino encontró a Park sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión, decidió unírsele – Que estas viendo?- Chi no quería contestar estaba muy emocionada viendo la película, le parecía muy interesante la escena que estaba viendo, algo de una cena navideña, como ya les había comentado Chi sentía una curiosidad por la navidad – Una película de navidad, no se como se llama - Robert no quiso molestarla, se notaba que estaba emocionada. Cuando la película termino, Chi quiso satisfacer su curiosidad – Robert? Cuando crecías, tuviste todo eso que vimos en la película? - Chase solo la miro, extrañado por la pregunta – Lo que quiero decir es que si tuviste, regalos de navidad o arbolito o si cenaban en familia, veras en casa no se festeja la navidad, así que solo quería saber si en verdad era lo que se ve en la tele - ahora lo entendía, pensó Chase, Chi quería saber que se ha estado perdiendo - no todo lo que muestran es perfecto, Chi., tuve todo eso pero la experiencia fue un poco diferente, mi padre era un bastardo egoísta al que no le importaba su familia, solo el alcohol que llevaba en los bolsillos. Solía llegar borracho a la cena de navidad y comenzaba a armar un gran alboroto – Chase dejo de hablar y miraba hacia la pared como si estuviera recordando algo desagradable, Chi lo supuso porque se podía ver en sus expresiones en especial en la forma que fruncía la frente y se sintió culpable por hacerle recordar esos malos momentos – No creas en todo lo que ves, buenas noches Chi – le dijo a la muchacha – Buenas noches Robert.

El día siguiente Park estaba en la clínica de nuevo, nada de laboratorio, todo era normal, incluso vio a Taub y se entero que las niñas estaban enfermas con gripe, Park dio gracias al cielo por eso, ya que no le daba tiempo al doctor judío de armar sus tretas. Cuando termino su turno se encontró con Chase y este ofreció llevarla, a lo que accedió puesto que Vivian en el mismo lugar, pero al no reconocer el vecindario y viendo que Chase iba en otra dirección Chi comenzó a cuestionarlo – Robert, adonde vamos? – Chase no volteo a verla y se concentro en conducir el auto – necesito hacer algo antes de regresar al departamento - en el momento que llegaron a su destino, chi no lo podía creer, estaban enfrente de un local de arboles de navidad – recuerdo haber escuchado que nunca tuviste una navidad, no es así? Así que deduje que nunca habías tenido un árbol de navidad, vamos - Chase estaba complacido la reacción de Park era inigualable e incluso se podía ver la emoción en sus ojos, Chi no necesito que se lo pidieran dos veces, se bajo del auto y recorrió todo el lugar para seleccionar con sumo cuidado al ganador, Robert solo la dejaba ser. Al fin después de 45 min, Park se decidió por un árbol no muy grande pero si muy frondoso y lo llevaron casa, Park pensó que ya que Robert compro el árbol ella se encargaría de la decoración y así lo hizo, compro listones creando moños de color rojo, dorado y plateado, muchas luces de navidad color blancas y cientos de esferas de todos los colores, ángeles, renos y muñecos de nieve, Robert estaba seguro que si el no la sacaba de la tienda, ella hubiera comprado todo lo que estaba dentro de esta.

Llegaron a casa y de inmediato chi comenzó a decorar el frondoso árbol de navidad, se estaba divirtiendo y Robert se divertía viéndola, colocaron todo con sumo cuidado, Chase también estaba ayudando, que escena era esa pensó, tomo un paso hacia atrás admirando su obra y vio a la pequeña mujer que intentaba poner un muñeco de nieve en una de la parte alta del árbol – Feliz navidad Chi – Park volteo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y no pudo contenerse – Feliz navidad Robert - Robert Chase sintió que en su rostro se dibujaba una mueca de felicidad, y por un momento deseo abrazar a esa joven que tenia enfrente de el, tal vez era la época del año pensó, cuando todo esto acabe todo regresara a la normalidad, pero hasta entonces disfrutaría lo que estaba viviendo.


End file.
